


could this be that (chemistry)

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: "With marshmallows?" Germany asks.Something about this question, or Germany's serious demeanor asking it makes Romano crack a smile.
Relationships: Germany/South Italy (Hetalia), Prussia & South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	could this be that (chemistry)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun, and because there should be more Germano.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Germany asks.

Romano's about to say no when Prussia slings an arm over his shoulder, leaning heavily into him so they're both off-kilter.

"Two hot chocolates!" he says, his voice loud in Romano's ear.

_That does sound good..._

Germany ignores his brother, looking at Romano, waiting for his answer.

He turns away from Prussia, finally meeting Germany's questioning gaze. He's caught off guard by the intensity there.

_His eyes are so blue._

And Romano finds that the words won't come, so he just nods.

"With marshmallows?" Germany asks.

Something about this question, or Germany's serious demeanor asking it makes Romano crack a smile. He nods again, while Prussia does the same next to him, but more vigorously.

He watches Germany walk away, towards the beverage station. Feli's already over there, his arms full of snacks.

"You've got the hots for West don't you?" Gil asks when Ludwig is out of earshot. He nudges him, and Romano can just _hear_ the wink in his voice. He snickers when Romano shoves him off his shoulder.

Romano scoffs. "What about it?"

Prussia's laugh breaks off abruptly at that. "Oh," he says. "I didn't expect you to admit it. But," He glances back at the snack station to see if Lud and Feli were on the way back yet. "Do I have to give you the talk?"

Romano gives Gil a look. "I'm assuming you don't mean the sex talk."

Gilbert laughs, head thrown back. Romano thinks he's being a bit dramatic. It wasn't even funny. "I mean the hurt my brother and I'll hurt you talk, but maybe I should give West that other talk."

He laughs at his own joke and slings his arm around Romano again.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing's going to come from it, Gil," he shrugs Gil's arm off again.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he says, voice going serious.

"What do you mean?" Romano asks, watching them make their way back to their seats.

"I'm saying that I _know_ my little brother. And I know he wouldn't be opposed if you made a move. He'd be the opposite of opposed, actually."

Prussia is a jokester. But Romano doesn't get the impression that he's joking about this.

"Do it!" Gil whispers as Ludwig and Feli get back to the table.

"Do what?" Feli asks, sitting down, leaving the space next to Romano empty.

"Oh, you know." Gil says, grinning.

"Oh!" Feli says, and he claps his hands together in excitement.

Romano's eyes narrow as he glances between the two of them.

_Conspiring dicks,_ he thinks, but he's only mildly annoyed about it.

He looks up at Ludwig who's still standing, looking very confused.

"I'm sorry about these two idiots," Romano says, he holds his hand out for the hot chocolate and gestures for Germany to sit.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Do you want to get dinner after this?" he asks instead of answering.

"Yes," Ludwig says, and he looks like he understands what's happening now.

"It's a date, then," Romano says, with a calmness he doesn't feel.

Germany's answering smile makes it all worth it.


End file.
